


Appreciation

by heroesinahalfshell91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loss, Love, True Love, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesinahalfshell91/pseuds/heroesinahalfshell91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mrs. Norris investigates a lonely young woman she discovers a friend that will change her master's life in ways not even she could expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

Mrs. Norris walked along the corridors, her lamplight eyes observing everything that went on in the halls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sliding her thin form through the partially open door she entered the Great Hall. Taking inventory of everyone in attendance in a single scrutinizing glance. Sighing she walked over to her master, Argus, Argus Filch.

Bending slowly the arthritic Squib picked up the just as elderly cat, stroking her soft dust colored fur. Mrs. Norris's nose wrinkled, offended by the scent of the new Professor, the Werewolf. He was a vile and wicked creature, if ever she knew one. After a few moments of Argus petting her gently the feline began to dose. It was in her efforts to remain awake however, that her eyes came to rest on Ana. Ana was a small, thin framed girl and stood several heads shorter than the cat's master, and had soft feather brown hair that stuck out haphazardly. Ana had caught Mrs. Norris looking at her and ever so slowly so as to go unnoticed plucked a bit of chicken from her plate and wiggled it under the table.

Mrs. Norris hadn't any idea what to think of the girl who was half way through her first year; she was constantly tossing bits of food at her or trying do grab her or jinx her Mrs. Norris was sure of it, all them were like that, the retched kids who stalked through her hall invading her home, a nuisance the lot of them, why her master let them stay here were they lived was beyond her.

To make matters worse however Ana was playing mind games with her, but Mrs. Norris was far too clever for her, far too smart! She knew that only Argus ever called her 'pretty' or 'sweet,' anyone else to do so was a liar and couldn't be trusted. What was eons later to a cat she gave the first year another glance. Ana seemed to be hurt, her eyes onto her plate she made no conversation with the others around her and had returned the likely potion soaked chicken back to her plate.

Unfazed Mrs. Norris thought, "Good, I wouldn't have fallen for it anyway!"

"Besides, what more do I need?" she added as an afterthought, licking the gravy Argus offered her with a finger. Purring contently the little animal began to dose when a sudden burst of laughter caught her off guard causing her to jump digging her claws into Argus's leg.

"'T's all right Mrs. Norris!" he said rubbing her behind an ear.

Peeves had burst through the Hufflepuff table knocking an entire pitcher of water all over the lonely first year. Roaring with laughter the poltergeist then dove through the floor making a hasty get away. Mrs. Norris growled low in her throat, she hated the fiend with a passion.

The students round about mocked Ana as she sat there dripping and in tears for several moments before a boy in his fourth year pulled out his wand and uttering a sell dried her clothes. The cat's whiskers twitched with disapproval, as she watched the girl visibly shrink into herself.

Sighing Mrs. Norris leapt from Argus's lap the sudden contact with the cold floor sending a brief shock through her paws, her nose crinkling. Walking under the long tables and dodging stamping feet and swinging robes she stopped just in front of Ana. Leaning forward and taking a tentative sniff, the cat scoffed inwardly, the girl smelt of nothing but embarrassment and sadness. Her ears rolling back Mrs. Norris debated about what she should do. Finally she reached an old aching paw and gently clawed Ana's knee. The girl jumped, then slowly looked underneath the table. At seeing her furry visitor she smiled warmly. Mrs. Norris tensed as the girl's hands disappeared, reaching for a wand no doubt.

A strong earthy, meaty smell flooded her nose as a piece of chicken dangled in front of her. Skeptical the feline sniffed the meat, it smelt safe. Glancing back towards the way she came she felt secure in the fact that Argus would save her if she were poisoned. Taking the chicken Mrs. Norris ate it hastily. Licking her lips she was surprised when another, larger piece hung before her. Taking it she purred as a soft hand stroked her thinning but still silky fur.

That was how the unlikely friendships had started, a few scraps under the table and a warm lap when required for Mrs. Norris and a few kind words and helping hands offered to Filch. Ana had been raised to think of everyone as equals, Muggles, Witches, Wizards, Squibs it didn't matter who you were, as long as you were a good person and did the right thing Ana treated you well. Ana was a quiet and withdrawn person though, and making friends was difficult for her, so the fact that she had Mrs. Norris and occasionally Filch to talk to when she was upset or lonely really made her stay at Hogwarts more bearable.

"It is out of the question, you are the most incompetent, and disgraceful young woman the wizarding world has ever seen, how you have ever managed with a wand I will never know!" Professor Snape had yelled at her one afternoon after a botched attempt at the Wiggenweld potion. "The very fact that you dare call yourself a witch is beyond me!" he bellowed crossing the room to tower over the girl, as her cauldron bubbled with the burnt and malodorous brew.

"How you could have gotten this, simple potion wrong is inconceivable. You may as well be a Squib, in fact I'm certain you are so why don't you go pick up a broom and go sweep in the halls with Mr. Filch for you were clearly never meant to fly!" Tears welled in her eyes as she struggled not to cry, not to move in the face of his dark eyed wrath. "Well?" he roared.

With a rush Ana burst out of the room tears pouring down her cheeks. Why? Why was he so cruel, and not even just to her why was he so evil to people? What had gone so wrong in his life to turn him into that horrid being? Ana wondered bitterly as she ran up the spiraling dungeon stairway. Tripping on the last ten steps she was sent sprawling forward, the sharp edges to the stone colliding with her ribs.

Ana lay there in pain for several moments, all the air had rushed from her lungs and she dare not move. When she finally did take a breath it was in a sharp painful gulp which quickly rushed back out in the form of a pathetic wavering scream. She was hurt.

Trying carefully to roll to her side Ana's body quaked with pain each gasp causing her chest to writhe as though inflamed. On her back now Ana couldn't help but wish for someone to find her and help her, but in the same instance she was also ready to die for her sorrow and pain were so great.

Ana opened her eyes when something soft and ticklish brushed her cheek. When she did the girl found that it was Mrs. Norris, her nose twitching, and whiskers brushing with assessment as she attempted to smell out the problem. Mewing softly once the cat touched her nose to the girl's cheek before running off a knowledgeable and urgent look in her eyes.

A few seconds later and Argus Filch was making his way down the hall towards her. "Now what 'ave we got 'ere Mrs. Norris?" he asked as he came upon her hands upon his hips, an annoyed and bewildered look upon his face. The man's knees and back crackled as he stooped to examine the injured girl. "What happened?" he asked his voice rough.

"I, I fell!" Ana wheezed.

"Up?" he asked his brow furrowing, hand motioning behind her. Ana nodded. "Magic!" Argus scoffed. "Wait 'ere I'll be back." he informed her before hobbling out of sight.

He returned a short while later with a boy much older then Ana. "Are you alright?" the lad asked, smiling a bit. Ana shook her head as much as she dared. "Let's get you up then." he said bending down and picking her up, biting his lower lip when she cringed and cried out in pain.

"Thank you." Ana managed after a while.

"No, thank you." the boy replied grinning. "Mr. Filch saved me from Charms class to carry you!" he commented easily. "I wasn't exactly there yet but." he grinned charmingly, making her stomach turn and writhe with butterflies, her face blushing slightly. "My names Cedric." he added.

"I know," Ana replied embarrassing him slightly. "We're in the same house."

Cedric left as soon as Ana was placed on a cot, Madame Pomfrey scolded her severally, demanding that the drink more milk. Oh, three cracked ribs, she could mend in no time, but it just shouldn't have happened in the first place the healer asserted.

After leaving the Hospital wing Ana wandered around the grounds for a while until she came upon Argus and Mrs. Norris. Coming up behind him Ana tapped the man lightly on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"I wanted to say thank you." she told him. He grunted. "No," she said placing a hand on his arm when he turned from her. "Really, thank you. You," Ana sighed, trying to find the right words. "You may not know this but you and Mrs. Norris are my best and only friends. I tell Mrs. Norris everything and she makes me feel better, and, I can talk to her when I'm upset or something's bothering me, or if I've had a bad day, and its like she understands. You don't ever say much though, and I don't know what you think of me but I appreciate you..." Taking a breath Ana found her courage and leaning forward hugged the old man. "Thank you for all you do for us, and Hogwarts, you're turly invaluable!"

Argus stood rigidly for a moment, taken completely aback. Never had anyone spoken to him this way, not in all his life, or at least not in the past few decades. Slowly he reached an arthritic arm around the twelve year olds back.

"Thank you." he said softly, tears filling his eyes, after all his years here he had never once felt as though he made a single difference, that if he died no one would care, or take notice, but now, now he wasn't so sure. Perhaps he was important after all, perhaps his life did have worth, perhaps someone actually cared. "Thank you!"

Spells filled the air, with vibrant bursts of color ear splitting explosions cutting through the castle walls, or deflected harmlessly away. Argus Filch, head down, wove his way through people, bodies, and rubble as he evacuated the youngest of the students. Leaping over a large piece of wall he cried out sharply as his back spasming with pain, and hip popping loudly.

"Is everyone out?" McGonagall called to him once he darted into her line of sight.

"I'm going to check once more." he wheezed abruptly.

Before she could advise him against it the man was trotting off to look for more students, two friends particularly at the forefront of his mind. Sweat began to gather on his brow as he looked for Ana, his concern rising. She was only fifteen, he doubted she would be able to hold any Death Eaters off for long. Suddenly a painful yowl caused him to turn, doubling back he ran down a cross divided corridor and was met part way by a bloodied Mrs. Norris, one of her front legs twisted and dangling in uselessness.

"Mrs. Norris!" he cried picking up his beloved cat. "What 'appened to you?" he asked in a broken sob.

Mewing frantically the feline wriggled from his arms screaming in a way only cats could in agony as she hit the floor before darting down the hall as fast as she could manage. Following her Argus's heart stopped.

"Ana?" he called the moment he saw her lying crookedly on the cold floor. "Ana?" he asked looking down at her. He closed his eyes, quaking with rage and remorse, of all the things they could have done to her why that? Stooping Argus lowered the girl's skirt. Tears rolling down his face he picked up the small framed body that had once housed his friend. "It's alright Ana," he told her his voice pinched with sorrow as he fought off the tears threatening to overwhelm him. "I've got you now, ain't going ta let nothing 'urt you!"

McGonagall's hand flew to her mouth when she saw him enter The Great Hall, and though his back and arms burned with a dull ach from the weight of her Argus refused any help lying Ana gently down onto the floor.

"Were you with 'er? Mrs. Norris?" he asked the cat his lips quavering. "Did she go alone?" he sobbed, his chest heaving. Carefully and with the most respect Mrs. Norris climbed upon Ana's chest and gently licked each of her eyelids, never to open again.

Softly then, as though afraid he would hurt or even break her Argus removed the wand from Ana's hand, what good had it done her? A darkness fell over the man then, a chill sweeping through his body, and filling him with a hollowness. He had to turn around, he sensed it innately, this need buzzing to life in his mind at a fever's pitch.

He turned and there, looming, wand raised was a Death Eater, poised to kill. Scrambling backwards Argus inadvertently grabbed hold of the stiff appendage that was Ana's arm. No longer was he hollow, not even with the dread faced in this dark moment, he was filled mind, heart, and soul with something strong, powerful, and blindingly bright, something that threatened to engulf him whole when seemed to hear Ana's voice.

The strength, and power came out in a out in a rush freed by his voice when he unwittingly shouted "Expelliarmus!" though his inner brightness remained.

There was a bolt of blue white energy from Ana's wand, one that sent the Death Eater, who had been mere seconds away from killing him, flying across the room and into an opposing wall. Argus howled in shock and disbelief, looking at the wand in his hand he struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

Turning back to Ana's body, still agape he worked at moving the short brown hair which obscured her face. Lamentingly he wailed.

The only human being in his life to ever care for him and love him aside from his own mother lie dead just beside him. He had been unable to protect her, to save her from the horrors she experienced in life even if just a few brief moments before her death, and neither could he have saved her from dying. Yet some how, some way she had given him this most wonderful of gifts, and his heart bled the cruel irony of it; never would he have traded her for this.

Cradling her body Argus cried bitterly, he loved this child more than he had ever loved another human being before. Crying violently he wondered if anyone would ever understand it as he kissed Ana delicately on the forehead.


End file.
